


RWBY: Bumblebee's Love

by ED3765



Series: RWBY: Bumblebee's Love [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, F/F, Gag, Hentai, Kidnapped, Orgasm, Ransom, Socks, Vibrators, Yuri, boundandgagged, gagged, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A series of deep love and twisted plans, will the RWBY trio get their freedom back?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Emerald Sustrai, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Emerald Sustrai/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY: Bumblebee's Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

At a twilight covered Beacon academy, the students walked about on a day off, most of them out of school uniform and in their regular clothing enjoying a rather nice day. Among the students were two that stuck out, a bright colored woman named Yang with long blonde hair, wearing a brown coat with a yellow tube top under it with shorts, orange socks and brown boots on. Next to her was a darker dressed cat faunus named Blake, wearing a white and black top, white shorts with purple dark tights on and low-cut black boots. 

As they walked about, people couldn't help but notice how close the two women were and some saw them more as friends. 

"Look at them, big blonde and that faunus, what do they see in each other?" a high-strung female bully remarked eying the two as her friends looked on snickering. 

"Yeah, with all that yellow and black, they look like a regular old bumblebee!" one of them pointed out. 

"Someone should really put what they feel out on display, it’s not nice to hide things," another said as they all agreed. 

"How about, we make the ol' bumblebee official?" the head bully suggested as the others agreed, unaware that someone was eavesdropping on them. 

\--------

"They're going to what?!" Yang cried out, her eyes turning a hazy red from her building anger as Blake stood in the background looking guilty. 

"Whoa now, don't kill the messenger, I'm just telling you what I heard is all," Coco said putting her hands up defensively. "Bullies really seem to be rampant around here, so I figured I keep things even, you know?" 

"Damn them, let them come and I'll deal with them!" Yang said punching her left hand into her right palm. 

"Yang, we shouldn't make trouble," Blake said trying to calm her. 

"I agree with Blake, fighting them seems like a really bad idea," Coco gave her two cents. 

"Besides, what’s with them thinking that we... We're just...." Yang said now conflicted with a blush. 

"Hey, do what you want girl, just ignore the others," Coco advised. 

"Hmph, then you better tell them to not bother with us," Yang said walking away as Blake quickly thanked Coco and gave chase. 

"Yang, last thing we want is trouble," Blake tried to tell her as they made their way into the court yard late at night. 

"Well that's too bad, if they want trouble then they-" Yang said as a trio of females soon got in their path smirking, the one in front had short pink hair as the two behind her were sisters, one with short green hair and one with long green hair and they were all decked out in punk like outfits. "Can we help you?" Yang called out. 

"Yeah, maybe," the pink haired female said as the two sisters behind her chuckled. "Enjoying your time with that, animal?" she said as her words enraged both Yang and Blake. 

"You got a problem or you just going to move on?" Yang asked as she readied her weapons as the two sisters stiffen up a bit, but the pink haired female chuckled. 

"Awww, did I hit a nerve?" she taunted as Yang was now growing red in the eyes. 

"Yang!" Blake said resting a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her calm. 

"Grrr," Yang growled trying to back away. 

"What's the matter, does that pussy control you?" the female taunted wanting Yang to rush them. 

"You!" Yang cried out about to attack before they were both grabbed from behind, a dark wet cloth pressed firmly over both her and Blake's faces. "MRPRH?!" Yang cried out as she along with Blake began to breath in the sickly-sweet scent of the chloroform drug. 

"Mrphrprm!" they both cried out squirming in their captor's hold as Yang no longer focused on the trio with Blake not struggling as wild as Yang was. 

" _There was more of them?!_ " she thought of letting her guard down as she couldn't get free and soon began to feel sleepy. "Mmmphpmmmm," Yang groaned as out of the corner of her eye she saw Blake drop to the ground out cold. "Brrhrpm!" she cried out, though she was too much under the influence of the drug to resist and soon her eyes closed and landed next to her, where the two secret lovers were soon dragged off. 

\----------

"Mrrrhprmmm..." Yang groaned as she woke up sometime later while sitting on a chair, her eyes fluttering open to a strange hazy sight and as her vision focused, she found something black and red in front of her with her eyes soon widening as she found Blake straddling her. "Brhrpmg?!" Yang cried out through a thick cloth gagging with something filling her lips, which for her was a wide over the nose white and orangish cloth gag with Blake having the same but her outer cloth gag being purple over the white cloth and soon realized she was strictly tied up along with Blake which they were both missing their boots to reveal their socked feet and nylon clad feet. 

"Yrhpm..." Blake moaned back blushingly. 

"Grhrpm!" Yang cried out trying to crane her head back, as she did though she felt a pull which forced Blake's head forward with her thanks to a thick black collar around both their necks and was connected thanks to a short piece of black rope. "Mrphrpm mrprhprm!" Yang cried out as she now felt a bunch of rope binding her as she glanced down to see several red coils of rope binding her which her bindings reflected onto Blake. 

Yang found her hands balled up and wrapped up in yellow tape, a large rope anchor on her backside which the rope went extending around their necks, above and below their breasts, and more running around their waist and in between their legs forming a very tight crotch rope. 

From there her thighs were bound together, more rope wrapping right below her bent knees and more around her ankles which the rope extended over to Blake's crossed ankles and bound them firmly. The rope wrapped above and below both of Blake's bent knees and extended to her upper thighs. Though as Yang shifted, she felt something taped to her thigh with a yellow strip of tape as it was a pink vibrator which ran into her crotch under her clothing as a black strip of tape held Blake's vibrator in place. 

"Mrphrprm! Mrhrprm! Mrphrprm!" they both grunted and groaned, shifting lightly as Yang soon widen her eyes as she glanced over, seeing the pink haired female and the two green haired sisters tied up and sleeping on the floor. " _They're tied up as well? Then who..._ " Yang began to wonder before her whole body jolted upward onto Blake’s body as the vibrator within her came to life.

" _Wh-What?_ " Yang thought as her mind began to race as her pussy slowly began to vibrate from the pink eggs that rested within it. "Mmmphpmmmm," she couldn't help but moan alongside Blake as both of their crotches began to buzz softly. 

"Mrphpm," Blake moaned at Yang, trying to give her a reassuring look as Yang began to squirm more wildly, her motion only making their breasts rub madly against one another. 

"Mrmrphrprmrm!" Yang groaned out, squirming more rapidly as the chair creaked from it all as the rope strained from her trying to get free. Though in the midst of her struggles, the buzzing sound grew louder as the vibration itself also grew stronger. "MRRHPR!" she yelped out, the stronger vibration made Yang curl her socked toes as Blake curled her nylon clad toes, rubbing their feet madly on the ground as they both squirmed from side to side thanks to the vibration from their crotches. 

Though not long into the vibration did it suddenly grow weak again, allowing them both to pant in heat though their faces were brightly blushing. 

"Mrphpmmm," they both moaned eying each other deeply in the other's eyes, conflicted what to do as the rope was restricting their limbs tightly as Yang attempted to try and get free again but the vibration returned to its previous strength. 

"Mrphrprm!" they both jolted in their seats again, this time the jolt had worked their tops down, both revealing they didn't wear a bra as their erect nipples came into view thanks to their breasts bouncing out from under their tops. 

"Mphpmmmm," they both moaned feeling embarrassed as their erect nipples now softly rubbed against the other's. "Mrphrpm mphpm rhprm!" they both cried out softly as their chests kept on grinding on the other's, soon the vibration becoming the strongest it could go, making both their eyes widen and their bodies jolt as they felt a rush of electricity through their bodies from how madly their pussies were vibrating. 

"MMPHPMMM!" they cried out as the vibration became steady before slowing again, leaving them both panting as they were left on the edge of release. 

" _No mistaking it, whatever is going on is being done by someone, but by who?_ " Yang had to wonder as they soon experienced the different speeds again of the vibrator, once more ever so teased to the edge of climax. "Mmphpmmmm!" Yang groaned out flustered, angry from the situation and badly wanting to orgasm now all the while feeling humiliated that she was left so helpless in front of Blake who fared no better. 

"Mrphpmmmm," Blake groaned as she soon moved forward, rubbing her head against Yang's mouth, to the point it seem like they were kissing which only made Yang blush more and become all the wetter as a small puddle formed on her chair from both of their dripping crotches which soaked through their shorts. 

In the heat of the moment Yang leaned against Blake's gagged mouth, actually kissing her from the heat of the situation as Blake blushed deeply from it. Which in mid kiss they finally had enough grip to finally work both gags down around their chin and neck, only to reveal Yang gagged with an orange ball gag with Blake being gagged with a purple one. 

"Nrmrmrmr!" they both cried out a bit discouraged as now it gave their drool a clear path to drip onto Yang's large breasts, which as they gazed at one another trying to think of something, the vibrators sprung to full max life. "MRMRPRRHRPM!" they cried out as the strong vibration allowed them both to orgasm, deeply wetting the crotch area of their shorts and drip more onto the forming pool on the chair. 

"Mphpm, mphpm, mphpm, hhhhpmfphfmmmm," they both moaned as the vibration weaken to a lesser buzzing.

" _Who, who is controlling this thing in me?!_ " Yang wanted to know even more now though heard Blake yelp as she looked at her, following her gaze downward where an extending dildo was coming out of her soaked shorts. 

"Mrhprrm?!" Yang moaned confused as the dildo grew longer and longer till it finally stopped which it had worked its way into Yang's own shorts, her zipper undone beforehand giving the extension a clear path into her wet clit as Yang now realized her panties were missing. "Ngng ngng!" Yang slowly shook her head, though it was more from a dazed state as Blake tried to stay still. 

"Ggghgpgm," Blake groaned before the vibration from the eggs sprung back to a medium life, the sudden vibration forced Blake to penetrate Yang deeply. 

"MRMRPMRR!" Yang cried out, her whole-body arching and grinding into Blake's body who now knew the extension was double sided, bringing her pleasure for every thrust she gave Yang and made her feel good at the same time. 

"Mphpm mphpm mphpm!" Blake cried out over and over again, thrusting harder into Yang as the vibration within them grew to its strongest once more. 

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" they both whaled out, pleasure, excitement and a pleasuring electricity racing through their bodies as their breasts bounced wildly, grinding hard into the other's body as their drool went splattering everywhere. "MGGGHGM! MGHGGM! MGGHGM!" they both cried out loudly, though was soon teased as the vibration was slowed down to a crawl, also making Blake's thrust less forceful, leaving them teetering on the edge. 

"Mrphrpm, mphpm, mphpm," Yang panted despite her own grinding into the dildo. " _Who is controlling this fucking thing?!_ " she thought knowing someone was doing this for fun as the slowness was kept up for a bit before becoming stronger and then max. 

"MMRMRPRRPMRPM!" they cried out again, both their bodies arching as a deep warm feeling built up within their stomachs, knowing this one was going to be big. With more vibration and thrusting, they both soon let out a loud shuddering moan as they even squirted out, making a mess everywhere around their crotches with a stream of drool from their mouths. They were left resting against one another, panting madly as the vibration slowed again though it wasn't long before it became stronger again. 

"Mphpmmmm," Yang moaned as she soon found herself kissing Blake's gagged lips as best as she could, making the most out of this situation for someone that made her heart race. 

Blake could only smirk behind her gag, happy at the situation as for behind her resting in her hands was a small pink remote, the remote controlled both the strength of the eggs as well as extending or withdrawing the dildo that she was fucking Yang with. 

"Mphpm! Mphpm! Mphpm!" Blake moaned happily as she continued to play with Yang, having secret control of the situation and loving every moment of it as they soon both experienced their third orgasm with more to come. 

As Blake had her fun with Yang, Velvet and Coco watched on in secret from a nearby room. 

"Whoa, they are really going at it," Velvet remarked while blushing. 

"Yeah..." Coco said biting her lower lip before turning on her heels. "Come Velvet, we should get going." 

"But what about untying them?" Velvet asked as they began to leave. 

"Blake only paid us for the fake bully setup, knocking them out and tying them like that. She didn't say anything about freeing them," Coco said happy to have found some people to play the role of bullies who enjoyed being tied up for any reason. After that it was simple to meet up with the lovers to secretly inform Blake all was ready. 

"I don't think we should leave them though..." she voiced her concern. 

"Forget them Velvet, let’s just go back to our room. I'm feeling a bit thirsty," she said in a very seductive tone making Velvet blush more before glancing back. 

"But Blake has my..." she began to say as Coco glanced back at her. 

"You're running your mouth a lot, so that will simply do," she said as Velvet couldn't help but smirk and soon followed after Coco very excited. 

Not long after leaving, a school uniform clad Emerald made her way into the room Coco and Velvet were just at, on a mission to learn every inch of the school and was rather curious what could be in this general area and a pleasured moaning sound drew her in all the more curious. 

To Be Continued?


	2. Part 2

"At least we made it into this school without issue, so much for Ozpin being the great and mighty to let a few rats like us slip into the place..." Cinder mused entering her dorm room with Emerald following, both of them now clad in the iconic Haven school uniform.

"Yes, securing these uniforms beforehand was a good idea," Emerald agreed while setting her bag down as Mercury was working on bring the rest of their stuff up to their room. 

"Now, we don't have much time..." Cinder said as she let off a soft aura, any small listening device that may have been left in their room would now be short circuited. With a smirk she took a seat on a nearby bed, Emerald doing everything from trying not to take a peek up her skirt despite her wearing thick black tights. "Emerald I need you to investigate this school, look every nook and cranny over and find anything of interest to us and our grand plan," Cinder told her as Emerald soon focused. 

"Y-Yes ma'am!" she said with a nod of her head. 

"Overlook nothing, look for anyone we can use, look for anything we can take advantage of, the more cards we have to use in the near future is all the better for us and all the more deadly for Ozpin," Cinder assured her. 

"I understand, I will overlook nothing," Emerald assured her with a bow as she took her leave, intending to find something of interest to their plan. 

\-------

Emerald looked things over at Beacon on what she soon learned was an off day, making her grumble slightly as she felt out of place in her Haven Uniform while everyone was dressed normally. She saw people lounging about carefree, many of them laughing without a care in the world and unaware of the harsh reality beyond the safety of their city. 

"To be carefree..." she remarked as she made her way to an older section of the school, towards a building that wasn't used. As she rounded a corner, she soon stopped and hid by the wall as Coco and Velvet came walking out the front building entrance, which Emerald could see the bunny faunus looking rather horney. 

"Ar-Are you sure about this Coco?" Velvet questioned again. 

"Look, we'll come back for them later if they don't get free by then, for now I need an urge hosed off..." she said picking up the pace. 

"Ye-Yes!" Velvet said hurrying along wanting to please such desire. 

"Don't get free?" Emerald muttered as she remain hidden till both of them were gone, allowing her to slip into the building to learn what it might hold. 

\---------

Emerald could make out a lit room at the end of the hallway and headed towards it, leading to another room that appeared to be an observing room. Being curious she walked up to the entrance towards the inner room, as she did she heard several odd sounds from chair creaking, moans and a vibrating sound. 

"What the?" she muttered before peeking into the room, what she saw made her eyes widen in shock as she saw two females, one of them clearly a faunus, tied and gagged together, giving their vibrating forms and constant grinding, they were both deep into several orgasms as their near nude and sweaty forms kept on bringing pleasure to the other. "Oh my...." Emerald gasped in pure shock and giddy as she watched the black hair female grind herself into the blonde one, who soon shuddered and cried as Emerald could tell she just orgasm. 

"What did I just discover?" Emerald muttered in pure delight before her eyes caught sight of the black hair one grasping what appeared to be a pink remote in her bound hands. "Hehehe, black mail jackpot..." she muttered while grabbing something from her pocket as she felt like she could use these two to do whatever she commanded as she soon began to walk into the room after finish setting up something with the item she held. 

" _Again, I will make Yang scream and orgasm all over me again..._ " Blake thought about to start thrusting into Yang who looked already exhausted but before she could start Emerald cleared her throat loudly, both schoolgirls could almost feel their hearts coming to a stop and start to have a cold sweat as Blake could hear footsteps behind her as Yang looked past Blake to see a smirking Emerald approach them.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here? A prank? Some hot love in secret?" Emerald guessed while glancing off to the side to see more schoolgirls tied up, believing this now to be some elaborate plot she was now crashing. 

"Mmphmmm..." Blake paled with panic setting in. " _Where is Coco? Why didn't she..._ " she began to think before realizing she never requested anything of her after being tied to Yang. " _Oh fuck...._ " was all Blake could think of now while sweating madly as Yang glared at Emerald, believing her to be the mastermind of all this. 

"Oh my..." Emerald said returning her glance back to the two, reading their expressions from Blake's oh shit looking face to Yang's condemning expression. "Why with the looks you two? I'm just a new girl who stumbled upon you, however..." she said easily snatching the pink remote from Blake's loosen grasp, making her eyes widen as Yang now looked on confused. "Whatever does this pink sweaty remote control?" 

"Whmph?" Yang grunted confused before Emerald turn the first dial on the control upwards, instantly Yang felt the vibrator in her crotch again running at max strength. "MRMRMRPRHRPM!" she moaned out, her entire body arching which pulled on the chain between her and Blake, making Blake jerk forward and grind the dildo hard into Yang's pussy. This caused Blake to grind more into Yang who before long let out another shuddering orgasm and squirted in front of Emerald who chuckled. 

"Mmmmphpmm?" Yang moaned in bliss, a mixture of pleasure and confusion racing through her mind while she and Blake both found themselves drooling madly all over themselves. 

"Whoa, a remote controlling all those devices hooked up below, why was the kitty here holding it I wonder?" Emerald teased while dangling the remote in front of them both after lowering the strength. Blake soon sent Emerald a look that could kill before Yang began to narrow her eyes at Blake who began to soften. 

"Yesh, a true look that could kill," Emerald chuckled as Blake felt backed into a corner. 

"Mrmrhp ngng rhrhp mgmpg hrphrm rhrhpm ghgghpm!" Blake tried to defend herself, cursing now that she was gagged as her drool went splattering everywhere. 

"Grrrrrmmmm..." Yang just glared at her, having endless questions before Emerald drew their attention back to her. 

"Oh and what is this?" Emerald said revealing her Scroll which she had out the entire time, though it was hidden with her semblance power. "My Scroll! And on video capture no less, what naughty things it has already captured!" she teased as Blake looked more panicked now as Yang's eyes now began to turn crimson. 

"MRMRMR GHGHGN RHRHRPM GGHPHWHM!" Yang cried, her drool splattering everywhere from her rage though her splatter mostly went onto Blake's face, humiliating her more. 

"Hehehehhe, why are you mad at me? I'm not clearly the one who had you two tied together, right kitty?" she asked as Blake looked completely humiliated and ashamed. "A kitty faunus in love with a big titty blonde like you, how slutty..." Emerald muttered reaching forward and began to fondle Yang's breasts, pissing off both women. 

"GGMRPHRM!" they both glared at her deadly as Emerald soon drew her hand away. 

"I swear I be in pieces by now if looks could kill," she mused as she used the remote to lightly vibrate both women who had to soften their looks and moan in defeat. "That's better..." Emerald said now fondling Blake a little bit before fondling Yang more, both women moaning in complete humiliation at their new captor. 

"Mmmmphpmmmm," they both moaned, Yang unable to help herself but grind onto Blake’s dildo which in turn began to grind once more onto Blake’s pussy. 

"Look at you two, just want to grind against anything that could turn you on," Emerald mused before waving her Scroll in front of them. "Anyways ladies, fun as this is I have other things I need to do, so let’s continue this in the near future, after all I have video of all this and I don't think you want this getting out to the world do you?" she said taking a moment to play back the moment of Yang orgasm again. 

"Grrhrhprm!" they both managed to work up a glare as Emerald chuckled. 

"Looks like you understand, so I'll be in contact and when I am in contact you will do well to respond to my request as soon as possible..." she said while slowly turning both dials on the remote to stronger setting, making both women gasp and squirm madly as the vibration increased. "Or I will leak this video to everyone, including your parents and teachers you dirty sluts..." she said turning it to max, both Yang and Blake moaning and vibrating like crazy. Their drool went splashing everywhere as they grind against the other’s red blushing body in humiliation as the vibrations and grinding marched them towards another strong and messy orgasm. 

"Glad we could meet like this, chat soon!" Emerald mused as she cut away most of Blake's upper bonds and wrists free and then wedging the remote in between Yang's sweaty and drool covered breast cleavage and took her leave of the room. 

"Nrnrnrnrmmph!" Blake cried out helplessly, her hands shooting up not to grab the remote but to start fondling herself with one hand, her other hand fondling Yang's left breast with deep hard presses. Both of them moaning like crazy with Blake grinding hard into Yang once more. 

"Gghrhrprmmmmmmmphphmmm!" Yang cried out as before long they both had another strong orgasm, squirting and shuddering everywhere which in their brief respite gave Blake the clear mind to grasp the remote and shut it off. 

"Mphpmmm...." Blake moaned resting her head exhausted on Yang's breasts, though as she looked up she was greeted by a red eye glaring Yang. 

"Brlrhmmmm...." Yang growled through her gag as Blake felt her ears and soul droop in fear and slowly started to free them both. 

\------

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yang screamed in pure anger once outside, her fists smashing through a nearby boulder and sent several more punches flying through smaller rocks in pure rage as Blake stood in the background, rubbing her left arm out of embarrassment and despair while staring down at the ground as they were both still covered in their wet shame and their outfits all messy. "What the fuck Blake! Seriously, the actual fuck!" Yang soon screamed finally turning to her and stared at her. "Well? Say something!" she cried out as Blake flinched. Even though she was clearly free, she felt her limbs locked into arm and leg binders with the world's largest ball gag filling her mouth to the point she couldn't make a sound. "SAY SOMETHING!" Yang demanded as Blake managed to find her voice. 

"I... I screwed up..." Blake muttered as she intended to have Coco knock them both out and have them awaken somewhere safe, though in her extreme moment of setting everything up and the excitement of it all, she forgot to convey the need to protect and end her little kinky plan. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Yang said stomping her way over and getting in her face. "Screwed up? Screwed up?! You fucked up! That strange girl has videos and images of us.. of us... of us....!" Yang said at a complete loss and wanted to cry. 

"Yang, I... I will fix this..." Blake tried to assure her as Yang glared at her with tearing eyes. 

"How? You do anything and she will release that video! By now she has to have several copies made!" Yang screamed out. 

"Ngn...." Blake looked again hurt as she was confused what to do. 

"Gaaaah! Why me?!" Yang screamed out conflicted as she found herself wandering away, lost in what to do and her anger as Blake bit her lower lip in pure anger and resentment as she turned her back to Yang. 

"I will fix this..." Blake muttered her promise while soon vanishing as the moon rose high into the night sky. 

\----------

"What an interesting first day..." Emerald mused now alone in her school dorm room, she kicked off her shoes to fully reveal her knee-high silver socks and started to unbutton her uniform top to reveal a light green bra under it. As she was about to pull it off someone struck at her from behind, which was none other than Blake who wrapped one arm around Emerald's arms, pinning them to her side while cupping her hand firmly over her mouth. "Mrphrpmg?!" Emerald gasped out in the hand as Blake held her as tightly as possible. 

"I like to thank you for releasing me earlier today, but your little prank has gone far enough, hand over all the videos and photos you have of.... that situation and things won't have to get messy.” 

"Gggrmmmph...." Emerald growled through the hand as Blake narrowed her eyes. 

"I'll take my hand away, but don't scream," she warned in a very serious tone while pulling her hand away as Emerald chuckled softly. 

"My my, you got me in such a binding situation and all you want is that data? You could at least show a girl a good time with a breast grope or two," she teased irking Blake. 

"Don't test me! I want that data now!" Blake demanded as Emerald showed no signs of being afraid. 

"My what a bark, you a cat or a dog? After all though, who has who?" she questioned which confused Blake. 

"Your games won't-" she began to say, only for Emerald to suddenly vanish from her grasp, as if she was never there. "Where-" Blake began to ask confused as Emerald struck from behind, clamping a wet chloroform cloth tightly over her face from behind while grabbing her arms in the same fashion. "MPHRRHPRM?!" Blake cried out, bewildered and confused as she began to struggle and squirm within Emerald's grasp, breathing in the chloroform by mistake. "Mphrprhprm! Hrhrpmm! Nrnrnrrhpm!" 

"Shhh shhh shhh, breath in nice and deep kitty, it will be all over soon," Emerald cooed as the entire time she had been sitting in a nearby chair, surrounding the room in her power. The moment Blake entered she saw the illusion of Emerald undressing for bed, which as Blake held an illusion Emerald body, the real one prepared a chloroform cloth and approached her from behind. 

"MMMMMMMMMMMMPHHPM!" Blake cried out angry, doing anything to break free, but soon she let out a softer moan, her eyes starting to gaze as her body started to feel heavy. "Ggmgphpmmmmm," she moaned as her eye lids grew heavy, slowly closing as her body started to wavier and soon her eyes closed with her body slumping into Emerald's hold. 

"Hehehehe, oh I am going to have so much fun with this..." Emerald mused as from when she returned from her mission earlier in the day, Cinder gave her one simple order for the two lesbian lovers. To mind break them both and turn them into loyal puppets. "Now, to get things setup...." she said dragging Blake into a private room. 

\-----------

"Hrrmgmm..." Yang groaned as she shuffled her way back to her dorm room the next morning looking like a mess, wondering how she would handle Blake or the impending blackmail. Deep down she would most likely be confessing feelings for Blake if her plan happened without it being revealed she was the one behind it, but now Yang was full of mixed feelings. "Dammit..." Yang muttered opening her dorm room door, expecting to see Blake on her bed however she only saw a concerned looking Ruby and Weiss. 

"Yang!" Ruby cheered jumping to her feet. "Where were you? We were worried!" Ruby said as Yang rubbed the back of her head looking sheepish. 

"Sorry, I kind of crashed somewhere last night," she said as Weiss rolled her eyes. 

"You could let us know, was Blake with you? She didn't come back either," Weiss pointing out which confused Yang. 

"What? Umm, no, I thought she came back to the room," Yang said as Ruby soon motion to a nearby box. 

"Also sis you got this box not too long ago," Ruby pointed out as Yang glanced at it, taped to the box was a small image of a green emerald, the sight of it irking Yang as it reminded her of her dark savior yesterday. 

"I-I see, say how about you two take Zwei out for his walk? He looks ready," she said despite Zwei just finishing curling up on Ruby's bed for a nap. 

"You alright Yang?" Ruby asked sensing her sister's stressed state. 

"Ye-Yeah, peachy, I just like the room alone, please..." she asked as both of them nodding and despite a whine from their pet, soon took Zwei out for a walk. 

"Grrr..." Yang glared at the box as she ripped the top open, only to find its contents of a latex revealing outfit along with a picture. "Huh?" Yang muttered looking at the picture, her eyes widening as the image was that of Blake dressed in a similar outfit while lying on the ground. Her head forced upward and looking forward thanks to a smirking looking Emerald as Blake was ball gagged and looking pleasured which was obvious from one of Emerald's hands grasping her right breast. "Nrrrn!" Yang's eyes quickly flared red, which she noticed in the corner of the picture was the word ‘over’ and promptly flipped the photo and muttered out what she read. 

"Dear blonde slut, slutty kitty was naughty and paid me an early visit. Come as you wish asap but must be wearing this outfit and tell no one or kitty gets it..." Yang said as her hand instinctively crumpled the picture she held and soon threw it in rage at a nearby table. "That green haired BRRMRRH!" Yang began to shout, but forcibly covered her own mouth to keep herself from being heard by any other dormmates and kept herself hand gagged for several minutes while muttering several things before finally calming down. 

"Dammit!" she cried out kicking her nearby bed before looking at the box and noticed another note. "P.S, bring a bag of both your and kitty's underwear as well..." Yang read it with a bit disgust as she rubbed her face and felt like she had no choice and began to do as told for Blake's sake. 

\---------

Being that it was a school day, Yang headed to an old abandon building on campus dressed in her uniform, though instead of thick black thigh socks, she wore thinner black stockings with heels as she carried a bag of underwear consisting of hers and Blake's. 

Once reaching the building she took notice of a light on in one of the windows, narrowing her eyes at it as she soon approached the room and once inside she found Emerald sitting on a chair, before her was a hogtied Blake who was ball gagged with a large purple rubber ball. Blake wore an outfit similar to what Yang was given which was a thin black latex outfit which the straps criss crossed over her body and around her neck and pussy area which barely covered her nipples which were harden under the outfit complete with stockings and heels. Over those was arm and leg binders, tightly laced together to hold her limbs into place with a short leather strap connecting the two for the hogtie. 

"Blake!" Yang cried out seeing her on the ground. 

"Yrhrpm! Hrprm! Mrrhprhm!" Blake cried out, trying to say something to Yang who soon glared at Emerald. 

"What have you done to her?!" 

"What else?" Emerald mused. "Turn what a faunus like her is, into a pet!" 

"Mmrphrphrmmm!" Blake cried out as the vibration within her increased, making her moan with pleasure as drool raced down her chin. 

"Look, let’s talk this over!" Yang offered trying to be civil but was doing everything in holding herself back. "Just delete the stuff you have on us and we can walk away from this without dragging in the adults!" 

"Hehehhehahaha!" Emerald soon laughed as she smirked at Yang. "Please, I have the blackmail on you both which kitty here attacked me during the night, at this point I hold all the cards and your fate, now I assume you have my outfit on under that uniform, strip and show your mistress..." Emerald requested as Yang scowled as she started to undo her uniform to reveal the outfit which her right arm which was still covered by her uniform was a bit baggy. "Hurry up now, I don't have all day!" Emerald snapped as Yang glared. 

"Sure... here I GO!" Yang glared as she bent down, firing off a round from her arm weapon which propelled her forward right towards Emerald and lashed out with her arm again to hit Emerald square in the face with a shot, however Yang was left bewildered as she passed right through Emerald and went skidding onto the ground. "Gaaah, what?" Yang cried out confused before screaming in pain. "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out as the real Emerald appeared behind her, using an extra strength taser on the unsuspecting fighter who soon crumpled and laid motionless on the floor. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, what a naughty schoolgirl you are..." Emerald said giggling as Blake looked on horrified. 

"YRRHPRM!" Blake cried out as she squirmed within her bindings as Emerald ripped away Yang's remaining school uniform to reveal the slutty one and once binding her like Blake she placed the numb girl next to Blake in a 69 position, making sure each of their mouths were resting firmly against the other's crotches. Emerald then removed Blake's ball gag and used the straps hanging from their crotch areas to tie their heads to the other's crotch and make sure they remain secure. 

“Mmfmfphpmmm…” they both moaned softly, enjoying the warm and wet feeling of the other’s crotches. 

"What a lovely pose for you two right?" Emerald said soon giving Yang a butt plug much like what Blake endured. 

"Mphrhrpmmmmm!" both of them moaned out as Yang started to get her senses back. 

"Now you two can eat each other out to your hearts content!" she said turning the butt plugs to a medium vibration, instantly both of them moan and began to lap at one another, working their mouths hard around the thin strap that ran between their crotches. "Hehehhe..." Emerald chuckled as she dragged the bag of underwear off to the side, having a plan for that later. 

She soon sat on a new chair that she dragged over to them, kicking off her shoes and pressing her sweaty sock feet over both their faces, making them moan from the stink of her sock feet while trying to focus on pleasuring the other 

"It will take a bit of work, but I'm sure I can break you two in easily, having some inside people will help with our plan..." she said leaning back in her chair, a shuddering cry from her captives informed her of their first orgasm. "Although, if I remember right, this school had a very strict rule, everything should be done as a team...." she said smirking evilly as she leaned in closely to them. 

"Mrphrprhrmm?" they moaned while panting hard, though began to lick at the other's crotch again. 

"We should get the rest of RWBY in on this right?" she said, both of them letting out a panicked moan, fearful of how far Emerald would go with her sick plan. 

To Be Continued?


	3. Part 3

"I don't know Ruby, but Yang was acting very suspicious..." Weiss voiced her concern as they returned to their dorm room with a tired looking Zwei in tow. 

"You really think so? Then again it was odd that Blake never came back either," Ruby noted as they let Zewi off his leash. Upon being freed, he went panting further into the room and soon noticed the crumpled-up ball of paper in the corner. 

"Looks like Yang opened her package, odd she got something out of the blue like that and so early in the morning no less. Though her school uniform is gone, but she isn't wearing her usual thigh highs?" Weiss said looking the box over and then Yang's area of the room where some of her usual school gear still remain. 

"Oh calm down Weiss, you're just over thinking things," Ruby said trying to stay positive, though her positivity vanished as Zwei barked out to them, drawing their attention to the balled up paper. "What is it boy?" she asked as Weiss walked over and picked it up and upon uncrumpling it quickly gasped loudly. 

"The hell?!" Weiss cried out as Ruby came over, soon gasping herself and covering her mouth at the picture of Blake bound and gagged in a slutty type outfit. 

"Wh-What is she wearing? Oh my god! Yang and Blake really are into something kinky!" Ruby cried out as Weiss quickly shook her head. 

"No Ruby! This is clearly blackmail!" Weiss pointed out making Ruby scratch her face lightly. 

"Are you sure? It just seems that-" Ruby began to say before being cut off. 

"Look! I know all about blackmail and kidnappings! As the weaker looking and younger daughter of a billion-dollar family, I kind of know stuff like this. And this is blackmail!" Weiss said showing Ruby the message on the back, soon making her freak out. 

"Oh my god, whoever is behind this has both Yang and Blake! What do we do?! What do we do?!" Ruby cried out freaking a little as Weiss grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. 

"Ruby calm down! It might not be too late, we-" she began to say as Ruby cried out her idea. 

"The teachers! Let’s get Ozpin and Mrnrrnmr!" she tried saying before Weiss cover her mouth with one of her free hands. 

"RUBY! Listen! We're playing a very dangerous game right now and based on my past experiences bringing more people into this makes things worse! Now, I'm going to take my hand away, you're going to grab your Scroll, and you're going to call Yang to find out where she is. Either she answers, or whoever is behind this will, either way we will get some answer as to what to do next," Weiss explained as she pulled her hand away, allowing Ruby to laugh a bit nervously. 

"Wow Weiss, you really do have experience in this huh?" she questioned pulling out her Scroll. 

"Too much, now call her..." Weiss said leaning next to Ruby to listen while the team leader dialed Yang's number, Zwei looking on from under the nearby bed as he had a bad feeling.

"She isn't picking up..." Ruby said as the phone rang several times. 

"Give it a bit of time..." Weiss said and as they were about to hit Yang's usual pun filled voice message, Yang finally answer. 

"He-Hey sis..." Yang called out, in a slightly distressed tone. 

"Yang! I uhh, umm, how are you?" Ruby asked trying to be calm as Weiss hissed in her other ear on asking where Yang was. "I mean, where are you at? I thought we get ready for classes together?" 

"I uhhh, had to beeee, somewhere, sorry..." Yang said as both females could make out something was up with Yang. 

They were unaware on the other side of the line that Yang was on the ground, her arms trapped in a tight arm binder behind her back with her legs spread out wide and strapped to the ground, which Blake was resting directly behind her. For Blake both her arms and legs trapped in arm and leg binders with a hood blindfolding her with her mouth uncovered but was planted firmly and strapped to Yang's pussy. Unable to help herself, she was eating out Yang without hesitation while Yang talked on the phone which was being held to her ear by Emerald. 

"I really wish I could haaave stayed, but something calllled...." Yang gasped lightly, doing her best to hold back her slutty moans from the loving pussy eating. Which Emerald, who was still clad in a stolen Haven school uniform, held a remote which she started to turn on the vibrators that were taped to Yang's breasts making her moan all the more. 

"Yang? You alright? You sound..." Ruby said before being cut off by Yang. 

"I'm fine! Really, I eeehh, just doing a little exercisssse right nooooow..." Yang said before biting her lower lip heavily to suppress an extreme moan as both their bodies began to vibrate stronger with Blake finding Yang’s G spot. 

"Look, I need to give you something, where are you?" Ruby asked still speaking from Weiss whispering in her ear as Yang began to panic now, but Emerald soon held up a small sheet from her to read from. 

"I-I'm doing something with Blake..." Yang said having to bite her lower lip again to the point it bled a little to suppress a very slutty moan due to Emerald nearly turning the vibrator to max as the sheet had said kitty instead of Blake. 

"Yang?" Ruby asked as the pause was rather long as the vibrator was turned down to allow her to talk. 

"S-Sorry, we’re just doing something private is all, so let’s meeeeeeet, on the north side rooftop for lunch, okay?" Yang said now holding her breath, wanting to pant like Zwei does. 

"Umm okay, are you sure you're okay sis?" Ruby questioned as Yang let out a little panting. 

"I'm fine... never better... later sis..." Yang said as Emerald hung up. 

"Huh, she sounded distress," Ruby noted as Weiss sighed heavily. 

"It's obvious whoever sent this box is tormenting Yang right now," Weiss noted which concerned Ruby. 

"I find it hard to believe someone took down Yang!" she said not wanting to believe it. 

"With this, I believe it..." Weiss said flashing the image of Blake all thrust up. "So, the rooftop? We won't be meeting Yang there," she said worrying Ruby. 

"Then who will we meet?" she questioned. 

"Whoever sent this box and when we do meet, they are going to regret it..." Weiss promised with Ruby slowly nodding her head in agreement. They both decided to skip their classes for the day to make preparations to deal with whoever was tormenting their friends while the tormenter would have her fun first. 

"Well, you did mostly good..." Emerald noted hanging up Yang's Scroll and finally allowing Yang to moan her heart out. "Been holding that back huh you blonde slut?" Emerald teased while reaching under Yang and fondling her breasts lightly. 

"When I get free..." Yang growled out with gritted teeth and red eyes as Emerald simply chuckled. 

"There is only one way you're getting free and it be a waste to kill someone as slutty as you..." Emerald noted as Yang gritted her teeth more before letting out a shuddering moan. "Hahahah, cute, you orgasm while threatening me, who knew you got off on that?" Emerald said as Yang gasped and panted, Blake mindlessly working away at her pussy thanks to the strong vibrators and drugs in her body as Yang’s cum flowed into her mouth. 

"Fuck you..." Yang gasped out as Emerald chuckled as she reached under her school skirt, soon removing a pair of dark green panties and then lifted up her skirt. 

"If you insist..." she said soon planting her pussy onto Yang's mouth. 

"Mrphpm?!" Yang cried out into it as Emerald removed her shoes and wrapped her sweaty silver sock feet and legs around Yang's head. “Nnrrrnrmrghghm!” 

"Now make me cum you slut," Emerald ordered while turning Yang's vibrators to max. 

"Mmrrmffmfm!" Yang cried out, unable to help herself as she began to lap and eat at Emerald's pussy with some skill. All the vibrations in her body and Blake's heavenly mouth filling her mind with ecstasy and making her decisions hazy as she slowly obeyed Emerald’s will. 

"Ooooooh, yeeeeeaaahhh, right there, just right there, nice you slut!" Emerald moaned out happily and lovingly, her lower body grinding into Yang's head and mouth. This forced Yang’s tongue further into her slippery pussy lips and began to twist her body some to make her tongue swirl around. "Uuuuhhhnnnn!" Emerald moaned out more. 

"Mrrmrmmrmr!" both Yang and Blake moaned out into their own pussy gags, Yang finding herself grinding onto Blake's face in the process as the orgy was filled with moans and vibrator sounds. 

"That's the spot, right there, more, more...." Emerald gasped as she reached under her own shirt top and began to fondle her own breasts, playing with her erect nipples as she imagined Cinder doing this to her. "Give me more mistress...." Emerald moaned out, though neither Yang or Blake heard her as they were lost in their own sexual world. 

"Mrmrmrmr!" Yang and Blake moaned out, feeling their pussies they were eating becoming extremely twitchy and full of wet juices. 

"YEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Emerald soon cried out, splashing cum onto Yang's mouth and face as Yang shuddered out and moaned into Emerald's pussy, doing the same to Blake’s mouth again as her cum splashed all over. "Oh fuck..." Emerald gasped panting hard as she drew herself back from Yang’s dripping cum stain face. 

"Gack, ack, nack...." Yang coughed out, gasping for air as Emerald chuckled out. 

"That was perfect you big titty whore..." Emerald said taking a moment to calm down as she began to grind her sweaty sock feet on Yang's face. 

"Frurh yurhh..." Yang managed to grunt past her stinky feet which once they were pulled away Yang found Emerald's panties shoved deep into her mouth. “MPHPM!” she cried out as several wide strips of silver tape were smoothed over her lower face to keep them in. 

"Continue to enjoy my taste, as I drag your sister and that rich stuck up back to join our little harem," Emerald said getting ready for the meeting and soon left, leaving Yang and Blake to moan in defeated pleasure with Blake wishing someone show her pussy some love. 

\----------

Ruby and Weiss waited at the requested spot, though most of the lunch period had already come and gone as the students below began to make their way back to class. 

"I don't like this..." Ruby remarked as it had been too quiet. 

"Hrmm..." Weiss grunted being on edge herself though before long both of them perked up as the door opened up and they glanced over hopeful to see Yang walk through. However, their hearts sank as they saw the stranger Emerald walk through the door. 

"Excuse me, are you two Weiss and Ruby? Yang asked me-" Emerald began to say as Weiss cut her off. 

"Drop it! Are you the one who took them?" Wiess bluntly asked. 

"Weiss!" Ruby called out, not believing she boldly asked. 

"Ex-Excuse you?" Emerald asked not expecting such a strong response. 

"Well? Out with it!" Weiss said as Emerald stared at them for a long moment before laughing softly. 

"Well, seems you know what you're doing, but yeah, I have them under my care," Emerald admitted while crossing her arms as Ruby glared at her. 

"Release them right now!" Ruby demanded as Emerald chuckled. 

"Why? They both attacked me for no reason at all, sure I can release them, but I'll make sure they get expelled!" 

"Expelled?!" Ruby gasped as Weiss gritted her teeth. 

"I know Yang is a hot head, but they wouldn't attack you for no reason, if what you say is true!" 

"Oh, it's true and they are enjoying my company for their transgression! Now, they feel ever so lonely without their teammates, so I like you two to come with me, quietly," Emerald requested as Ruby had no clue how to act as Weiss soon pulled out her scroll, showing her text application open with words on it. 

"Hold it, if I don't modify this message within the next ten minutes, it will be sent to all my teachers! So, if you don't want trouble, I really suggest talking this over peacefully and letting our friends go!" Weiss demanded making Emerald snicker. 

"My god, what is it with all your students wanting to talk things over peacefully? What whimps they are raising here!" she said making Ruby glare. 

"We are not weak!" she said as Emerald pulled out her own Scroll. 

"Oh really? Then how about this for a counteroffer!" she said revealing a touchscreen button on her screen. "Come with me now or I touch this button! What does it do? Well, how about making the bomb I nestled between your two friends go off?" Emerald threaten, making both Weiss and Ruby look horrified. 

"You're bluffing! No way did you plant a bomb on them!" Weiss cried out as Emerald snickered. 

"An example then? Very well..." she said making a swiping motion on her screen, another button appearing which she pressed, causing a far-off explosion. This made all the students come rushing out of the school building from the shock of the far-off explosion. 

"You're crazy!" Weiss cried out. 

"Hrn..." Ruby groaned, now truly fearing for Yang and Blake. 

"Hehehehe!" Emerald snickered as outside of her Semblance bubble, there was no explosion or any students outside, just Weiss and Ruby trapped by her illusion power. "I'm glad we're on the same page now..." she said swiping back to the original button. "Now submit..." Emerald ordered. 

"No way! I refuse to believe you actually planted a bomb on them in the middle of school! I'm calling your bluff and-" Weiss began to say before she felt something ram into her from behind, before she knew it, she was being pinned face down by Ruby. "R-Ruby! What do you-" Weiss cried out only to see tears flowing from Ruby's eyes, her fear and compassion for her friends being real. 

"I'm sorry Weiss, I... I won't risk their lives like this," Ruby said as Weiss looked up at her shocked but knew deep down she didn't either. 

"Hehe oh my, how perfect, two friends turning on each other, perfect, now that message, I want it deleted..." Emerald ordered as Ruby shook her head. 

"No need, it was just a fake out, we don't have an auto send app on our Scrolls," Ruby said truthfully as she still deleted what was on Weiss' Scroll. 

"All the better, now bind her hands, she won't need them anytime soon," Emerald said throwing Ruby some shackles, which she soon clasped over Weiss' wrists making her grit her teeth as Emerald walked up to her. "How about some humiliation rich girl? You know, punishment for trying to act tough?" 

"Do your worsmh!" Weiss began to say before Emerald took her left silver sock foot out of her shoe and soon began to grind her sweaty and dry cum stain sock foot all over Weiss' face. This made her gag and groan in disgust as her eyes watered a bit from the smell and taste of it. 

"Hrhrm..." Ruby whimpered as she felt powerless as Emerald soon gave her first command. 

"Now you, remove rich girl's panties and then start eating her pussy!" Emerald ordered making Ruby turn bright red. 

"Wha-What?!" Ruby cried out as Emerald grind her foot more heavily on Weiss' face. 

“HHEHEEMMPH!” Weiss cried out; the stink being overpowering as her face turn bright red from Emerald’s command. 

"You heard me! Do it!" she barked making Ruby wince, which she ever so slowly began to remove Weiss' underwear, revealing pristine white panties and laid them on the side. 

“Ngngngmmmm…” Weiss groaned out with a deep red face as she felt a draft down below as Ruby stared at her panties with a blush. 

Ruby then started to roll up her skirt, revealing Weiss' glistening pussy. "Oooh, look at that wetness, what’s getting you off rich girl? Being treated like dirt? The threat of your friends? My sock foot on your face? Or the fact red is going to taste you all the way?" 

"Mfmfrhr!" Weiss cried out, as Emerald was firmly planting her foot over her mouth. 

"Please..." Ruby begged as Emerald glared at her. 

"Get to it!" she barked again, making Ruby cringe at Weiss' pussy, always wanting to see it but not like this as she leaned in and began to lick at it.

"Mfmf?!" Weiss gasped out as she felt Ruby's tongue penetrate her pussy lips, always having wet dreams about this but never like this as she felt a bit of a rush from feeling her tongue slip between her folds. 

"Hehehe, enjoy yourself, rich slut," Emerald happily said while seeing Weiss' pure joy on her face as she kept grinding her sock foot all over her face. 

"Nnauug, naauugh, naaghg!" Ruby gasped out as she kept slurping and licking at Weiss' pussy, greatly enjoying the taste her tongue was tasting as Emerald pulled back her foot to allow Weiss to moan out. 

"Aaaaaaaaahmmmmmmm!" Weiss moaned out, biting her lower lip to suppress her moans, but soon moan out louder, unable to help herself as she found herself wrapping her legs around Ruby's head, pulling her mouth all the way to her pussy lips to make the tonguing better. "Oh god, gag me, please, shove something into my mouth!" Weiss begged unable to keep herself quiet and didn't want to scream and be heard like the slut she was feeling like. 

"Ooooh? What then? Tell me rich snob, what do you want in that dirty mouth of yours?" Emerald asked while loving the situation as Weiss looked about, her mind filling with ecstasy as she knew she was about or cum hard. 

"Ti-Tights, Ruby's tights!" Weiss cried out making Ruby stop for a moment in shock as Emerald laughed. 

"Oh, wow, sure thing, rich girl," Emerald said soon taking off Ruby's boots, fully revealing her nylon clad legs and began to peel her sweaty tights off. 

"Ngngngngn..." Ruby groaned into Weiss' pussy, feeling even more humiliated as her red stain panties came into view. Before long the crotch area of her tights, which were damp, was shoved deep into Weiss' mouth. 

“Someone is equally excited,” Emerald noted which made Ruby groan humiliated. 

"MGMGMGGMHHHM!" Weiss moaned out loudly, letting go of all self-control as she chewed on Ruby's tights heavily, which with a few more well-placed licks by Ruby, she soon orgasm hard. "MMMMMMMMMM!" Weiss screamed out before laying limp on the floor, panting hard and taking in the sweaty sweet smell of Ruby's tights. 

"You seem to like those, you should really enjoy them..." Emerald muttered while grabbing the ends of Ruby's tights and began to smother Weiss' nose with them, making her unable to breathe. 

"Mrhrhrm Mrmrrhrm!" Weiss cried out as Ruby laid behind Weiss in shock, her face coated in her friend's cum, not sure what to do or what was happening. "Mrmrmrmmmmm..." Weiss groaned, her eyes starting to close as she began to pass out. 

"That's it, go to sleep," Emerald cooed as before long Weiss passed out, which the tights were pulled away to allow her to keep breathing. "Perfect," Emerald remarked while eying the confused Ruby and smacked her across the face. 

"Aaah!" Ruby cried out, snapping back to reality only to see Weiss motionless. "Weiss! Oh god what did I do?" she cried out, thinking her tongue had made her pass out as Emerald smirked. 

"Your mouth is a dangerous weapon red, now unless you want that bomb to go off, pick up whity here and let’s go meet up with your team," Emerald ordered while holding her bomb feature Scroll for Ruby to see. 

"Ye-Yes..." Ruby said in a defeated tone as she soon picked up a limp Weiss, looking sadly at her as she followed barefoot after Emerald as she was led back to Emerald's hell hole. 

\---------

"Are you sure? They couldn't have simply vanished..." Pyrrha said into her Scroll as she was on a party line with her team. "So, if they didn't leave the grounds, they got to be somewhere, I can see Yang playing hooky, but the others? Something happened to them..." she said having a bad feeling. 

"Yes, yes, you and Jaune look the lower grounds over, me and Nora will search high," Pyrrha said nodding her head. "Right, see you soon Nora," Pyrrha said hanging up her Scroll as she looked in RWBY's dorm room, Ruby and Weiss cleaning up any trace of blackmail left behind by Yang. Pyrrha glanced down as Zwei came up to her, whimpering sadly. 

"Don't worry boy, whatever happened to them, I will find them!" Pyrrha promised and soon left to meet up with Nora with Zwei also following intending to find them as well. 

To Be Continued?


End file.
